City
Build a mighty city to conquer Atlantis. Fortress The Fortress is the heart of your City. Rule your citizens wisely. Monitor your Resource Production and adjust the Tax Rate by clicking on it. The game starts with a level 1 Fortress already built. Requirements: Benefits: Note: The power boost received from the Fortress is the same as you would receive from the Wall or the Dragon Keep. The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Fortress you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 25,600. Wall The Wall's mighty ramparts protects your City. The thicker the walls or the higher the upgrade the more defence you receive. The game starts with a level 1 Wall already built. At the Wall you can Order your troops to defend City or Hide troops in Sanctuary. Troops in Sanctuary cannot be killed, but your City will be left defenseless. Requirements: Benefits: Note: The power boost received from the Wall is the same as you would receive from the Fortress or the Dragon Keep. The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Wall you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 25,600. Homes Your citizens must have Homes to live in. Upgrading homes provides more living space, and increases your taxable Population. Only troops consume your food resources, not your city population. Game Tip: Build Houses to increase your Idle Population and your gold income from taxation. Troops training requires not only resources but idle population. Once you have queued troops, your idle population will drop until that queue is finished. The Idle population required to queue those troops will once again be available to queue more! NOTE: ''Don't go overboard on building Homes.'' More Homes DOES NOT mean you have a higher capacity for troops. More Homes merely means you can support your Resource Buildings in he field, train larger queues of troops at a time, and receive more gold income from taxation. Game Tip: If your idle population drops to zero when you're trying to train troops, temporarily set it your tax rate very low. This will immediately increase the idle population. Queue up your troop training, then set the tax rate back for optimal income. (See Theater.) The training will proceed without a problem. '' You can have multiple Homes and Garrisons, but no other City buildings,, so once you have built each of the other buildings, the question is how to split the remainder between Homes and Garrisons. The number of Garrisons controls how many training queues you may have, so it comes down to how many different queues you want to juggle. One recommendation is to build six Garrisons and fill the rest of the city with Homes to maximize your idle population and tax base. '''Requirements:' Benefits: Note: The power boost received from a house is the same as you would receive from a garrison. The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 house you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 5,120. Garrisons Train and house your troops and weaponry in the Garrison. Higher level Garrisons can accommodate stronger, better troops. More Garrisons increase training speed and queuing. **IMPORTANT** EVERY GARRISON YOU BUILD TAKES TIME OFF OF YOUR TROOPS' TRAINING TIMES Each garrison takes of 1% of training time and is increased with each upgrade therefore with 10 garrisons at lvl 9 you can receive the maximum training reduction of 90%. (comment: This hypothesis is proven completely false in practice, training times contiue to drop beyond 10 garrisons. The time savings dwindles after 13-14 garrisons.) Requirements: Benefits: Note: The power boost received from a garrison is the same as you would receive from a house. The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 garrison you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 5,120. Theatre Citizens attend the Theater to be entertained and forget their cares. This increases your city's Happiness. Happier citizens don't mind taxes as much. Every level increased in the Theatre will increase citizen happiness by 2% or 3% (varies with level) which means you may then increase the amount that they are taxed by 2% or 3% and thus earn more gold per hour! This is especially useful when trying to earn enough gold to pay for an end level upgrade. Note, however, that a high tax rate reduces production, so if you go too high, your actual income drops. The "sweet spot" is where your tax rate matches as closely as possible the citizen happiness. With a Level 9 Theater, a tax rate of 61% gives a happiness rate of 60% and the highest possible hourly income. Requirements: Science Center ' ' Improve technologies with dedicated research in the Science Center. Increase resource production, construction techniques and troops and dragon fighting efficiency by developing technologies. Research is done here. Requirements: Benefits: Muster Point Muster Troops here to issue their marching orders. Attack enemies, reinforce units in the field or send Spies. Upgrade your Muster Point to send more units and larger units at the same time. You can send or recall troops from this building. Requirements: Sentinel The psychic Sentinel can sense impending attacks. The higher the level of the Sentinel, the more information the Sentinel can perceive. Requirements: Benefits: Note: The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Sentinel you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 10,240. Rookery The Rookery is where Swift Strike Dragons and Battle Dragons are raised. Upgrade your Rookery to research higher levels of Dragonry and train your Dragons and riders faster. Requirements: Officer's Quarters In the Officers' Quarters, appoint officers to Generals. Generals command units in the field. Your most successful Generals are awarded stars, which increases the strength of their troops. Requirements: Factory The Factory uses rediscovered science to create advanced weaponry and equipment. Fire Mirrors, Armored Transport blimps, Mass Nullifiers and Levitators are built in the Factory. Requirements: Storage Vault The Storage Vault is a heavily fortified warehouse that stores Food, Lumber, Stone and Metals so your enemies cannot plunder them. Upgraded Storage Vaults store larger supplies of Reserves. Requirements: Benefits: Metalsmith The Metalsmiths employs the latest Metallurgy for construction, armor and weapons. Metals become stronger and lighter as more advanced alloys are discovered. Game Tip: Giants are powerful troops and the Metalsmith is integral for training them. You need to upgrade your Metalsmith in order to research Metallurgy and you need to research to Level 8 Metallurgy in order to train Giants. Requirements: Dragon Keep Raise your City's Great Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Great Dragon will defend your City with devotion and ferocity. The citizens honor, love and fear the Great Dragon. The game starts with a level 1 Dragon Keep already built. Requirements: Description/Extra: Benefits: Note: The power boost received from the Dragon Keep is the same as you would receive from the Fortress or the Wall. The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Dragon Keep you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 25,600.